Man Flu
by Things We Never Say
Summary: Castle has a cold. Kate just wants to get him out of her hair for a few hours. Caskett. Oneshot.


Hello!

So this short story randomly popped into my head when I had a bad cold and watched Castle.

Be warned...it's a little fluffy. But, despite that I hope I got the characters right.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>"I'm dying!" Kate couldn't help but immediately roll her eyes at that.<p>

"For the last time you are not dying, Castle. You have a cold."

"It feels like my face is going to explode." He sounded pathetic, he had definitely come down with a case of Man Flu. He had been getting on her nerves all day. Kate had never been happier to send him home. Not that it had stopped him calling her every hour for updates on the case.

"Do you realise you get more and more dramatic every day? You are turning into your mother." She smiled to herself, knowing he really hated to even consider the possibility he could ever be like Martha.

"Your words wound me more than any case of the flu ever could."

"It's a cold, Castle. Not the flu. I should know- you did catch it off me."

"I knew I could blame this on you somehow."

"Well, it I did tell you that if you kept getting so close to me that you would get it. But, then again when did you ever have any regard for anything I say or my personal space?" She teased. A tiny bit of her did feel bad for him, but that thought was squashed by the fact she knew he would be dragging this out as long as he could. Just as he was about to respond he coughed rather loudly and then made the most pathetic noise she had ever heard. Castle was feeling seriously sorry for himself.

"Well the cold has brought one thing to be thankful for."

"What's that?" He replied, sounding confused.

"It stopped you from talking. If I had known that's all it took I would have passed on my germs years ago."

"Very funny Detective."

"Who said I was joking?" He coughed again, this time louder and she rolled her eyes. "Look, I'll buy soup for you on the way home, okay? But right now I have to get back to work."

"See, I knew I married you for a reason." He said, suddenly sounding a lot better. Kate swore that if she didn't love him so much she would probably kill him.

"I'll see you later." She replied, ignoring his comment.

"Love you."

"Love you too." She smiled as she hung up the phone. Richard Castle truly was a pain in the ass, but he was _her _pain in the ass.

* * *

><p>When she entered the apartment it was very quiet, almost too quiet for her liking. Kate then noticed her husband fast asleep on the sofa surrounded by tissues with a blanket pulled over him. She walked over and sat next to him before waking him up.<p>

"Rick?" She said softly before shaking him slightly harder. "I got you that soup." He looked up at her once he was fully awake and smiled. Before coughing at her. She grimaced slightly, and had to remind herself that she would have to wait until he was better to punish him for it. She placed the Styrofoam container full of soup in front of him. "I'll grab you a bowl and a spoon." As she walked over to the kitchen she could tell he was watching her ass as she went. He was so predictable, no matter how sick he claimed to be.

By the time she walked back over to him, and placed the bowl on the table he was sitting up opening the soup container.

"So how are you feeling?" She asked.

"Better now that you are here." She rolled her eyes at that. He was so damn cheesy sometimes. She was about to reply when she was interrupted by a quiet voice.

"Mommy?" Kate looked to the stairs where her five year old son was standing, clutching his favourite toy, rubbing at his face.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Kate Castle had never been a person to use pet names for someone, but it seemed she could not help herself when it came to her child.

"I don't feel well." He complained, his voice sounding incredibly similar to Rick's when he told her the same thing that morning. She pinched the bridge of her nose and then glared at her husband when he laughed at her reaction. She loved her son and her husband with every part of her, but they were so similar it drove her up the wall. Especially at times like this. She walked over to him to where he now stood at the bottom of the stairs and offered him her hand, which he took.

"Come on then, lets get you back to bed." She walked him back up the stairs and to his room. Kate watched as he climbed back onto the bed and cuddled in with the surrounding stuffed animals. She pressed her hand to his forehead and found no temperature. Kate was unsure whether she should laugh or cry at the fact he seemed to be as dramatic as his father was. Lanie was right when she called the small boy 'Mini Castle' whenever he misbehaved. She removed her hand from his forehead and pressed a kiss there. "Now go back to sleep and we will see how you are in the morning." She kissed his head again, she missed him when she was at work. He was already drifting back off to sleep.

"Love you, mummy."

"Love you too, Elliot." She smiled at him as he closed his eyes and then quietly left his room. As she got to the top of the stairs she could hear her husband coughing again.

"Kate!" He called out for her, knowing him he had probably come up with an inappropriate way of feeling better. She sighed. At that moment, she felt a kick in her stomach.

"Don't you start." She said as she placed a hand over where she had been kicked. "I really hope you are a girl." She muttered as she walked down the stairs to her whinging husband.

As much as she loved Richard Castle, she wasn't entirely sure she could handle a third one of him.

* * *

><p>So, what did you think? Please review- I love hearing feedback.<p>

And if you have not checked out my other story "Nightmares" please do. It's no where near as cute and fluffy as this. Thank you to those who have already read and reviewed it.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
